


Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ballet, Dancer!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Jealous!Pietro, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Pietro gets jealous when he sees Bucky watching you as you dance.





	Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy

The sounds of the _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_  poured through the speakers. You were in the Avengers’ compound in one of the sparing rooms. You weren’t training for  _The Nutcracker_ , you just liked practicing different variations from different ballets.

You had left the door open and Bucky had heard the sounds of the song. He drifted over and stood in the doorway as you twisted and spun around the room, landing daintily in demi-pointe. He was mesmerized by you.

He knew you were a ballerina but he had never actually seen you in action before. When the song came to a close you stopped and turned to see Bucky in the doorway. “Hey Buck,” you flashed him a friendly smile.  “Did you need the room?”

He shook his head, “No, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you.  I’ve just never seen you dance before.  It was beautiful.”

You blushed and waved a hand, “You’re too kind Bucky.  You can come in and watch, I was just about to do a scene from  _Swan Lake_.”

Bucky stepped into the room and sat at the back as he watched you prepare for the next dance you were going to do.  You sat on the floor stretching out your muscles.  “When did you know you wanted to be a ballerina?”

You straightened some, “When I was a child I went to see  _The Nutcracker_ and I just fell in love with ballet.”  You began the music and began to dance.  Bucky sat with you for the longest time until he phone beeped and he had to go.

 

Pietro had begun to notice Bucky staring at you all the time when you walked and in the gym when you would be in front of the floor length mirrors.  He began to grow insanely jealous over this.

What really tipped the scales was when he saw Bucky sitting in one of the private rooms with you as you trained for an upcoming performance.  “Hey,” he said as he entered the room.

You paused and smiled at your boyfriend, “Hey Pietro.”

Bucky smiled as well, “What’s up man?”

“Nothing much, just thought I’d come to see what the two of you were up too.”  You recognized the look in his eyes.  Your boyfriend was jealous of Bucky.  Oh, you were going to have fun with this.

“Bucky was just watching me train, it’s become somewhat of a tradition,” you flashed a Bucky a smile.  

He caught on to what was going on and stood up, “Same time tomorrow, Y/N?”

“See you then, Buck,” you called after him as he walked past Pietro.

“’Buck’?”  Pietro questioned.  “Since when does he watch you train?”

“He discovered me training one day,” you said.  “He joins me now.”

Pietro narrows his eyes at you, “I see how he looks at you?”

You shake your head, “Piet, he has a girlfriend.”

He opened his mouth, “He what?”

You ruffled his hair, “He has a girlfriend, idiot.  Bucky’s just really fascinated with how I do certain things.  He doesn’t get how I can land demi-pointe and do fouettes.  He’s not watching me because he’s attracted to me, he’s just really curious about my job.  Much like you were when we first met.”

Pietro pouted, “Really?”

You wrapped your arms around him and kissed the tip of his nose, “Really.”

He grinned at you, “Wanna show me some of those really complicated moves?”  You rolled your eyes and told him to go sit down, and any distractions would result in you kicking him out.  He behaved for all of five minutes before he was dragging you into his arms and kissing you.

**Drabbles are closed!**


End file.
